


《Beast》 13

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [13]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 13

临近会面的日子，李东海开始愈发焦躁起来。他们没能找出那个狙击手是谁，查遍了首都圈的道上好手，威逼利诱用尽了办法也找不出来。他的人还有一部分和李赫宰手下的人接洽在查当初那艘船递合同的人是谁，还有一些支出去盯着陈楚和分堂去了，已经分不出更多的人去忙别的。  
他一点办法都没有了。

会面的这天早上，李东海早早就醒来，躺在李赫宰怀里一眨不眨地注视着人。愣是把李赫宰从梦里看醒，眯着眼睛亲亲他，早安吻从额头一路吻到嘴角停下，蹭了蹭额头接着睡。李东海扯着头发把人弄醒，早上刚睡醒头发乱糟糟的。

“我再问你一次，今天能不能不去。”

“乖，晚上带你去南山看夜景好不好？”李赫宰被扯醒，把人抱的更紧些。  
李东海哪有心思想这些，满脑子都是今天会有一个不知道躲在哪的枪对准李赫宰。Roy昨晚提前去会面的附近踩过点，李东海也去那看过。  
那可真是视野格外开阔，整个首尔都找不出几个能这么平坦开阔的地方。  
要不是确认过尼泊尔那边和陈楚没有联系，他都要忍不住怀疑这两个人是商量好了的。  
他担心的整张脸都皱在一起，面前胸膛还交错着变浅的鞭痕，李东海从锁骨下方的伤痕一点点摸下去，被人捉住手。李赫宰见他担心的样子笑笑，本来心里没底还有点慌，现下倒是都忘了。  
“你放心，我发过誓要一直陪着你。”

李东海瞪他一眼，发誓有什么用，张嘴一句话的事。那子弹要是能长眼睛，他第一个让它认准该死的人。他真的好紧张，陈楚安排的狙击手八成是为了李赫宰准备的，再加上前几天的意外，不知道还能想出什么招数来对付人。  
更气的是陈楚人在医院里躺着，撇的干干净净。除非他找到那个杀手，不然根本没法扯上联系。

“我答应你的都做到了，这个也不会食言的。”  
“你最好是这样。”李东海压到人身上，恶狠狠地在唇瓣上咬一口，嘴唇被咬破一个小小的伤口。他舔了舔，贴着唇瓣道。  
“你必须要活着回来，知道吗？”  
“你刚刚说要带我去南山看夜景？看不上我就把你吊起来，把你能想到的都用一遍。”

李赫宰坐上车前往堂会，在堂会换成越野车到约定的地点。J从车后绕过来，他仔仔细细检查了一遍李赫宰要坐的车，车底也吩咐人查看过，确实没有能引爆的东西。  
难不成陈楚临了了，突然收手吗？  
碍着白池在场他不敢多说，替人打开车门准备出发。车门关上后李赫宰坐在后排问道“有吗？”  
“没有，堂主，太奇怪了，怎么会没有呢。”  
“没有还不是好事，附近布置了吗？”  
“已经到位了，随时准备。”  
李赫宰打开pad，地图上李东海的定位也在移动，他看了一阵行动路线拧紧眉，又道。  
“给Roy打电话，告诉他车停远点，发生什么都不许让东海下车。”

“少爷？”  
J诧异的看了眼李赫宰，依言拿起手机。李赫宰坐在后座揉揉眉心，沉沉的叹口气，他就知道李东海一定会跟过来。

这估计是最近这几年李东海少有的闹出大动静的时候，他把能带出来的人都带了出来，将射程范围内的所有建筑物全部布置了人。无人机落在不远处路旁的树枝上，镜头动了动转向缓缓驶来的车队。  
他坐在一条街开外的一辆不起眼的面包车里，眼睛紧盯着屏幕，看见李赫宰的车队开进来以后更是紧张的屏住呼吸。  
但并没有像他想的那样，一切都很平静且自然。屏幕上，李赫宰从车里站出来环顾一圈四周，J快步跟到他身边，和众随扈一同走进建筑物。  
李东海暂时松了口气，放松身体靠在椅背上。他紧张的手心汗湿，焦躁不安地吩咐人将车内空调开大一些。  
Roy在旁边安慰道“放心吧少爷，兴许是陈楚自己也怕闹大，把人撤了也说不定。”

“但愿吧。”李东海紧锁眉头，他跟陈楚算是半个发小，从很久之前就认识了。以他的了解陈楚并不是这种临时更改主意的人，毕竟是从小就跟在他爸身边长大的。

李赫宰走进大楼，打了个手势让众人停下。他转身面对随扈，目光环顾一圈落在白池身上，他笑了一下，拍了拍白池的肩膀。  
“你带着他们在这等着，我知道你有分寸，对吧？”

“…是。”白池没想到自己会被点名，眼睛一下子亮起来，被李赫宰轻拍过的地方微微发热，一直烧到胸口。  
李赫宰转过身，和J一起走进会议室。

白池在他身后默默计算着，他事先偷偷把雷管转移到了李赫宰后面的那辆车里，只要想办法不让李赫宰靠近后边的车就可以了。  
他其实可以直接把炸药挪走，但一个白白的立功机会实在难得。他还记得自己是怎么被提拔到堂内的，他当时救了李东海，那是第一次近距离见到李赫宰本人。  
白池醒了醒神，估计人还有好一阵子才能出来，他又陷入沉思。  
第一次见李赫宰是在他们把李东海救出来以后，当时李赫宰人在国外，直升机徐徐落下带起一阵强风。李赫宰从上面快步下来，多一眼没分给旁人，脸色冷峻严肃，带着一股肃杀之气。偏偏看到李东海时一瞬间柔和下来，直直走过去把人抱进怀里，动作轻柔又小心，吻了吻额头低声细语，侧颜看上去认真又温柔。  
他在旁边看着，觉得自己心都漏了一拍。李赫宰太温柔了，与刚刚的反差对比让他一下子陷进去，胸腔内如同小鹿乱撞，差点脸红起来。

车内。李东海急的几次想要站起身，李赫宰进去一个多小时了，到现在也没个动静。他是偷偷背着李赫宰出来的，总不能打电话给他吧。  
Roy调整了一下无人机的角度，安慰旁边坐立不安的李东海。  
“少爷，谈生意都得很久的，别担心。”

“我没担心。”李东海坐下来，强撑着说完又开始焦虑地搓衣角，另一手无意识地握拳。  
Roy将他的反应尽收眼底却不道破，他们少爷其实不过就是喜欢逞强的小孩子而已。

约摸过了两个小时，会议室的门终于开了。李赫宰和尼泊尔来的军火商握了握手，并肩走出大楼，他们和军火商的车挨得很近，一起走向车队。  
白池开始紧张起来，按照原计划，现在就是要引爆炸药的时候。雷管的杀伤力并不大，他转移的时候发现车上还捆着足量的炸药，足够将车掀翻。他在心里默默计算爆炸的范围，他需要一个足够危险又能安全无虞的距离。  
J也很紧张，他们只知道可能会发生什么，却不知道什么时候会发生。每迈出一步都觉得是从刀尖上踏过去。他看着李赫宰仍云淡风轻的跟人闲聊，不由得产生一股倾佩之情，他只在一旁都觉得紧张，可作为目标的人还能一脸轻松地和人交谈。  
他们离车队越来越近，白池开始慌了，又不能突然出声阻止。好在李赫宰停下脚步和人闲聊，白池左右瞥了眼，小心翼翼把J口袋里的车钥匙顺出来，转身时装作不经意扔到地上。  
掉在石灰地上不大不小的声音吸引了两边的注意力，李赫宰停下动作回过身看了眼，又继续和军火商交谈，其他几个堂会的堂主也在周围搭话。  
J蹲下身子捡起的同时瞄了眼车底，在起身的前一秒看到旁边的车右前轮胎的侧面有一根奇怪的导管露出了半截。他站直身后愣了几秒，突然反应过来不对，轮胎内侧怎么会有透明的管子。J环顾四周，似乎安静的有些异常，他也不敢声张，只能疾步上前打断交谈甚欢的两人。

“堂主，家里的电话，挺着急的。”

李赫宰身体一僵，李东海没在家哪来的家里的电话，对上J有些焦急的目光随即反应过来。  
他欠了欠身子道歉，跟着J向反方向走，白池和随扈从旁边迎过来。还没走几步，只听到身后突然传来一声巨响，气浪夹杂着爆炸物的碎片一齐袭来，再被掀翻的最后一秒J没能来得及抓住李赫宰的胳膊，所幸从后边飞快扑过来一道人影将人抱住压在身下。  
他们在浓烟中被爆炸的气流冲出两三米远，刚刚李赫宰站的地方落下还在燃烧的车门，越野车的碎片到处都是，周围还散落着不知名的人体残肢，那个尼泊尔军火商更是连全尸都没留下。

爆炸的那一刻李东海倒吸口气，瞪着屏幕里的场景出了一身冷汗。他根本没想到还能有爆炸这一说，如果不是J把李赫宰从那个地方叫走，他又看了一眼屏幕，整个人被恐惧包围，连全尸都没有。  
李东海震惊之余又开始后怕，这可是总堂的车，居然有人能在总堂动手脚。如果不是陈楚做的，那事情会变的更加棘手。  
Roy也吓了一跳，这么大的阵仗有年头没见过了。他震惊过后却拧紧眉，事情很不对头，如果是冲着李赫宰来的，怎么会炸的不是堂主坐的车，既然都有能力在总堂的车上动手脚，怎么会不知道是哪辆车呢。  
他还没来得及再想下去，李东海突然惊叫一声，整个人僵在椅子上一动不动，满脸不敢置信，眼睛瞪的大大的，紧盯着屏幕。  
Roy赶紧去看，只见屏幕里烟雾刚刚散去一点，刚刚还被人扶着站起身的李赫宰已经脱力倒在J怀里，左胸的布料迅速晕染成一片深色。  
狙击手，果然按时到位了。

李东海愣了几秒钟，猛地扯下耳机拉开车门，Roy赶紧起身拦住人。  
“少爷！！少爷你不能下去！！！”

“你放开我！李赫宰在那！”李东海一把推开人，可腰间手臂牢牢地把他圈住，他只能扭着身子去掰Roy的手。  
他刚刚眼睁睁看见李赫宰身上多了个红色的激光点，还没来得及反应就倒了下去。他看得真切，那一枪正好打在左胸上，无比精准。  
爆炸的那一刻他还觉得奇怪，原来陈楚安排的狙击手，在这等着呢。

“我知道了....陈楚，是他干的，我要杀了他！”  
李东海眼睛都是红的，充血瞪的老大，转身挣扎间几滴眼泪狠狠地甩下来。他抓着Roy的衣领拉近，一字一句地道。  
“滚开，我要下车。”

“少爷，堂主亲自嘱咐过，发生什么都不能让你下车。”Roy任人捶打自己，紧紧拉住李东海。堂主是对的，现在放人下去太危险了，很难说会不会有人浑水摸鱼。  
李东海如同被激怒的小兽，浑身上下都竖满了刺一样，冷冽又恐怖。Roy看着他的样子，想起了原始森林里，午睡醒来后睁开眼的兽王，一只沉睡的老虎伸出了利爪。

“你听他的还是听我的。”李东海从牙缝里挤出声音，低沉又冰冷。

“少爷，属下已经让人去围堵那个杀手了，我们还是先去医院。”Roy觉得自己额角的血管都鼓了起来，他被人掐住脖子，那双手平常看着又小又软，此刻却紧紧卡在他咽喉处不断收紧。  
车里其他人大气都不敢出，半晌之后，李东海松开手。Roy大口呼吸新鲜口气，连声咳嗽得直不起腰，李东海盯着屏幕里慌忙将李赫宰抱上车开走的人群，眼眶里的眼泪转了转，吧嗒掉到桌上。

“开车，去最近的堂口医院，他们去那了。”

李赫宰中枪之后并没有直接失去意识，他还是清醒了几秒。胸口剧烈的疼痛和迅速失血让他失去了焦距，呼吸都十分费力，但脑子却很清醒，在逐渐扩大的脱力中意识到自己可能要死了。  
J慌忙接住他，李赫宰张了张嘴，艰难地想要说什么。他已经用尽所有力气可声音却卡在嗓子里，一个字也说不出来。  
J胡乱点头，他知道李赫宰想说什么，他都知道。

“我明白我明白，您放心，少爷我会安顿好。”

李赫宰长出口气，还好，J足够机敏。他放下心来，想起今早还答应人去南山看夜景的，看来要食言了。然后在逐渐放大的眩晕中失去意识。  
J几乎是失声大叫吩咐开车，然后慌忙抱起李赫宰跑上车。越野车如同离弦之剑迅速窜出去，J在车上稳住声音吩咐最近的堂口做准备，他都没意识到自己在发抖，直到手机从手里滑落到地才发现自己手抖的握不住东西。  
他来不及去管什么白池的反应，他跟在李赫宰身边十多年，陪着人登上堂主的位置以后便很少能再看见李赫宰这般危险的时候。鲜血染深了半边的衣服，他几次都慌张地去摸人的脖子，生怕李赫宰在自己怀里断了气，感觉到越来越微弱的脉搏以后差点疯掉，大声催促开车的人再快一些。  
他们一行人到堂口简洁明了地交代情况，来不及多说一句，J慌忙把人推进抢救室。  
抢救室扎眼的红灯亮起来，他这才脱力地靠着墙坐下，呆呆地盯着自己的双手，上面全是李赫宰的血，从温热变得冰冷。

李东海安排人把现场收拾干净了才走，闹出这么大的动静不收拾干净会惹麻烦。下属并没有传来好的消息，他们没逮到那个狙击手，但是也不算完全坏。估计是围追堵截的太狠，那人没来得及拿走枪，装着枪的箱子扔在顶楼的洗手间里。  
李东海看着传回来的图片拧紧眉，CheyTac M200，长距离狙击步枪。  
他嘴唇都在打着哆嗦，这枪两千米精准射击一点问题没有，又轻又准，后坐力还小。他摸过这枪，以前学射击的时候，那么多的狙唯独这把使得最顺手，穿透力又强。李东海收起手机，叹口气靠在椅背上，将手藏进袖子里借此掩盖微微发抖的身体。谁都可以乱，唯独他不能慌。

李东海一行人到堂口时已经有一阵子了，J狼狈地站在抢救室门前，浑身是血，一进走廊就能闻到浓烈的鲜血味。他快步走过去，手下在堂口周围戒严，所有人都高度紧张。  
J听到脚步声转过头，李东海看见他另一侧的手上捏着一张纸。他盯着那张纸睚眦欲裂，已经猜到是什么了，觉得自己从指尖开始发凉。  
J将那张纸递过来，干裂的嘴唇沾了些血。  
“少爷，病危通知单。”

那张纸轻飘飘的，在李东海眼里沉的要命。他接过来，上面还带着血迹。  
李东海看着上面的字，像是突然不认识了一样看了一遍又一遍。抢救室外安静的令人窒息，突然响起一声轻笑。李东海动了动，将那张纸撕碎，然后递给Roy。  
“扔掉，这东西留着晦气。”  
他重新整理好思绪，望着抢救室门上方的红灯喃喃“我还没允许他死呢，他不敢。”

J沉默不语，他离李东海近，少爷的眼角都是红的，气息也不太稳。他知道没人比李东海更疼，里面躺着的是他的儿时玩伴，是兄弟，是爱人。

李东海沉默一阵，转过身看向J。  
“我知道你一向只听他的，但是你现在必须听我的。”

J一凛，微微欠了欠身子。堂主早就嘱咐过，李东海说的话和他划等号。  
这位他平时觉得过于任性和莫名其妙的小少爷此刻却是他们之中最为冷静的，眼神亮的惊人，周身散发着浓郁的杀气。让他想起之前那次和堂主被困在郊外，少爷也是这样走过来的，也是这样像王一样降临的。  
李东海十分满意，拍拍他肩膀。  
“去把自己收拾干净，我去堂会之前你要把那些人稳住，稳不住别来见我，也别来见他。”  
“还有，”他靠近了些，压低声音“我的人会盯着这，你把手底下的清理干净了再带过来。”

“是，少爷。”J微微鞠躬，先离开了。

李东海原地不语，低低的吩咐他们都走。Roy挥了挥手，临走前递给李东海一包纸。  
“少爷。”

“拿走，我不需要。”

Roy没说话，将纸巾放到靠墙壁的栏杆上，欠了欠身子转身走远。  
待到左右空无一人时李东海才垮下肩膀，踉跄几步靠近抢救室，抬起头时眼里的泪水夺眶而出，顺着脸庞滑落挂在下巴上。  
“赫宰……”

他从来没见过李赫宰在自己面前倒下，以前那几次险境他也没亲眼见到过，只知道人又出了什么事赶过去而已。这是他第一次眼睁睁地看见李赫宰出事，很难形容这种感觉，那一枪好像打在他身上。  
李东海靠在门框上，眼泪止不住地顺着脸庞流下来，刚刚人前忍的好辛苦，害的他只能躲在这偷偷摸摸的哭。他抬手摸了摸抢救室的大门，想说点什么又忍下了，最后只小声地说了句不许离开我。

Roy在大门口等着人，约莫过了十几分钟李东海从里面走出来，将手里的纸巾扔给他。  
“不要再做这种多余的事情。”

Roy接过来，捏了下厚薄没说话，心底开始心疼他。  
李东海回头望了眼医院的大楼“找人看着，不许再出事了。”

他说完上车，还有很多事情要做，没有时间留给他像个小姑娘一样坐在那守着大门哭。  
比起来时，他现在已经冷静了很多，深吸口气吐出强迫自己镇定下来。  
Roy一边开车一边道“少爷，刚刚J说，爆炸的时候有个人替堂主挡了一下，受了点轻伤也安排在这了。”

“啊..这种事他自己做主吧。”李东海不甚在意，随手拿过pad划了划，开始头疼李赫宰留下的乱摊子。

李东海的车驶进总堂的大院，Roy和随扈围在他周围走进大厅，众分堂正声色俱厉地质问J，见李东海来了才安静下来。  
堂会内占了大比例的还是老一辈的人多，李东海从人群走过站到最上面，主座的椅背上镶着兽头，这么多年被多次抚过已经变得顺滑光泽，权力总是这样，不经过打磨不会显得珍重。  
他扫了一眼下面嗤笑，连吊着胳膊的陈楚都来了，不会真的以为倒了个李赫宰就要变天了吧。

“这个位置看着诱人吗？”  
“我没时间废话，我只是想说…”他抚着椅背站定，身后一左一右站着J和Roy，两个能力出众的心腹像护法一样守在李东海身侧。李东海从左到右一个一个人看过去，飞扬跋扈透着一股狠戾的样子与曾经像块小蛋糕一样的单纯少爷形象完全不同，倒像一头伺机捕猎的肉食动物。  
“我警告你，也是所有人。搞死李赫宰也没用，没了他还有我，有本事你就弄死我。”

他抬了下下巴，指尖轻抬敲了敲椅背。  
“我就在这等着，有本事你来给我一枪。”

下面的陈楚心底一沉，李东海说到最后不经意的扫了他一眼。他不知道李东海是不是知道什么了，连Roy都带在身边进出，怕是这次把李东海惹火了。  
台上的人似乎刚刚只是不经意地看他一眼，再也没多看他。李东海朗声向众人交代清楚今天发生的事，掷地有声地对着堂会的图腾发誓会查清来龙去脉。  
他这样子，比以前单纯样子更有魅力，陈楚明知不该这样，还是觉得喜欢的不得了。被发现也好，他愿意死在李东海手里，估计李赫宰也这么想，不过李赫宰这次没他幸运。

“他不在，这个位置我来坐，你们没有意见吧？”李东海微眯起眼睛，看上去跟老堂主年轻时无异。  
众人皆低下头不敢有异议，他们从来都不知道这个看起来闲云野鹤的少爷气场会这么强。他们这时候才想起那句老话曾讲，虎父无犬子。

他要的效果已经达到了，李东海十分满意，站起身掸了掸裤子。  
“奉劝大家不要趁乱浑水摸鱼，鱼没摸到反而把船掀了，那可就不划算了。”

他说完走下来，从人群中走过。上一次这样走过去的时候，身边的人是李赫宰，他还记得手臂揽在自己腰间的感觉。可惜这一次身边空荡荡的，只有慢他半步的两个忠心随扈。  
李东海迈出总堂大门的那一刻眼圈蓦地红了，他一点办法都没有，有一点软弱被察觉都会惹来杀身之祸。  
他死了倒不要紧，可医院里还躺着个不省人事撒手不管的坏家伙呢。


End file.
